Cotton Cloth and Fool’s Gold
by RainyCello
Summary: The lives of Candace, Luna, Julius, and Gill collide and intertwine irrevocably after an innocent date is taken the wrong way. CandacexGillxLunaxJulius
1. Winter 7th

**Author's note**: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Birthdays were not supposed to be like this. At least, Candace's wasn't.

"So, do you want to have lunch at the inn?"

It came so suddenly, what could she have said?

"Uh-um… o-okay."

Candace barely talked to this man before. They may have walked together to the church but it wasn't friendship. Come to think of it, Candace barely talked to anyone. Maybe a date was what she needed. When they arrived at the inn, he began to try to talk to her.

"Do you have any hobbies?" he asked.

"Um… I guess… it's, uh… making clothes," she stuttered.

"Your hobby is your job?" he wondered aloud. "Well, it's good to do what you like, I suppose."

Candace chased a mushroom around her plate. He took a sip of tomato juice.

"So, how's your work coming along?"

Candace continued to stare down at her plate. "… Fine."

"Well, that's good to hear." He paused. "Are you making anything special?"

"No… n-not right now." Candace felt her cheeks becoming warmer.

"Mm, when do you usually take commissions?"

"Uh, w-we haven't really gotten… any commissions… ever," she said ashamed.

Gill leaned back in his chair. "Oh really…? Hm… What kind of things do you usually make?"

"Oh…" Candace blinked. "Everything, I guess."

"Everything? …What do you mean?"

"Shirts, dresses, scarves… things like that." She twiddled her thumbs.

"Ah, I see. Do you have any favorite pieces you've made?"

She looked down, dejected. "No," she sighed. "N-nothing I make turns out that, um, well. I still… have a long way to go."

He tilted his head. "Really? That's not what I've heard. Elli seemed really pleased with a dress you made."

"Really?" Candace lifted her eyes to his.

"Well, it certainly seemed that way."

"Oh…"

He gazed around the inn. "Hm, would you look at the time. The inn is going to be closing in ten minutes. Well, I must say, I had a good time today and I'm sure you did too."

"Um, y-yeah, I had a… good time," Candace managed to sputter.

"That's good to hear. We should do this again sometime. I'll walk you home."

"That w-won't be… uh, necessary."

"Nonsense. It's no trouble at all." He grabbed her arm in his and they walked off down the street.

Tears were beginning to form around the corners of her eyes.

"You don't… have to do this."

The tears went unnoticed to the man as he kept walking. Finally, they reached the tailor shop.

"Well, hope to see you soon!" he waved goodbye to her.

Candace managed to mumble out a reply before she fell inside and closed the door. Tears were now rolling down her eyes as she laid in a heap, sobbing to herself. Immediately, Shelly and Luna rushed over to find out what was wrong.

"Candace dear, what ever is the matter?" Shelly asked.

Candace could only reply with a muffled sob.

"Big Sis, you need to stop crying if you want us to help you," Luna told Candace sternly.

Candace began to choke back the tears until they finally stopped. "O-okay. I'll… try. When I was out for my usual walk, he came up to me and asked me out on a date."

"Well yeah, there aren't many other things that guys ask you for," Luna muttered. "…Wait, who is 'he?'"

"Be quiet Luna! Candace, please continue," said Shelly.

Candace nodded her head. "And when he asked me out, it felt so forceful, like I…I couldn't say no."

"Well," Luna rolled her eyes. "It's not like you can say no to anyone or anything, for that matter."

"Luna!" Shelly yelled.

"Sorry," Luna shrugged

Candace took this as her cue. "Um, and I felt so… uncomfortable during the whole thing. And then…" She stifled a cry.

"And then?" Shelly prodded her on.

"He… insisted on walking me home! And..." Candace began to cry again.

"What?!" Luna said in disbelief. "He walked you home? You're complaining about him walking you home?! Do you know how few guys do that now?!"

"Luna, please! This was obviously very traumatizing to Candace, so you need to lend her your support!"

"Fine, fine." Luna turned to Candace. "Don't worry Big Sis, I'll exact revenge on… wait, who did this to you?"

Candace hiccupped. "Gill…"

"What? What?! Gill made you cry?" Luna seethed. "That horrible-"

"Luna!" Shelly said. "Watch your language!"

"It's just like him too! Making Sis go out on a date with him and being brazen enough to ignore the hints she drops! Don't worry Sis, I'll protect you from him!"

"Luna…" said Candace. "Don't do anything… rash and please don't hurt Gill. He didn't do… anything wrong."

"Candace," Luna looked her in the eye. "He was being a jerk to you, he didn't notice he was being a jerk, AND he was being a jerk to you on your birthday. There are no excuses for him."

"But Luna, it… really wasn't his fault." She sniffed.

"Candace, trust me, I know what's best."

Shelly interjected, "Candace, Luna, maybe now would be the best time to have the cake."

Candace sniffled. "…Okay."

Luna shrugged. "Oh, all right."

Shelly came back with Candace's birthday cake, an orange cake.

"I hope you like it. I made it myself," said Luna.

They sang 'Happy Birthday' and afterwards ate the cake. Unfortunately, Luna under baked it; however, Shelly and Candace ate it and praised her for it anyway. Luna glowed with pride.

Before they went to bed, Candace could faintly hear Luna muttering to herself. "Hmph, stupid Gill … this won't happen again… I'll make sure of it…"

Finally, Candace's worst birthday came to a close as she went to sleep. She prayed tomorrow would be better. Unfortunately for her, this was only the beginning.


	2. Winter 8th

Luna always cared about Candace. After a mean girl bullied Candace mercilessly, it was up to Luna to keep strangers from hurting Candace because she was obviously in no shape or form to fend them off. It was apparent to Luna that Candace needed protection and Luna would most certainly be her protector. That's what sisters do, right?

Yesterday was Candace's birthday and Luna needed to pick up Candace's present. Luna and Candace lived in such close proximity (same house) that there was no way Luna could keep a present secret. Besides, what could possibly be more surprising than receiving a birthday present after your birthday? Nothing, that's what.

Luna put on her wine red wool coat and walked outside. She told Candace goodbye, and began to head towards the Ganache Mine District. Along the way, she waved to Chase for politeness's sake. He gave Luna a small wave in return. After this exchange was over, Luna started walking again and Chase continued to stroll about.

Luna finally reached the Blacksmith's after two hours of walking through the snow. Luna grumbled to herself. The things she did for love…

The door to the Blacksmith's jingled as she opened it. Mira and Ramsey glanced at Luna when she entered. Mira smiled.

"Have you come to pick up the brooch you ordered?" Mira asked.

"Yep!" Luna chirped. "It's for my sister Candace!"

"She's lucky to have a sister like you."

"I know! It took a long time to save up all the money for this!"

Mira looked at Luna with amusement. "I believe my apprentice Julius has it. I'll find him."

Luna furrowed her brow a bit. Had she heard this name before? It sounded vaguely familiar… but where had she heard it? While Luna was busy pondering, Mira returned.

"I'm afraid I don't know where he is at the moment," Mira sighed.

"What?!" Lune placed her hands on her hips. "If I don't get that brooch, my present will be…" Luna stopped to count in her head. "…three days late! It was bad enough that it was going to be a day late, but three? Candace probably won't understand it's a birthday gift!" She paused. "She's not exactly the brightest person, you know?"

Mira was taken aback by this statement. "I think she'll understand if you explain the situation to her…"

At that moment, the door jingled. Luna turned around, annoyed, to see who rudely interrupted her conversation. She gasped. He was the most immaculately dressed person she'd ever seen on Waffle Island. He exuded style and class with every step.

"Hello Mira! I'm sorry I'm late! It was windy when I began to leave from home so I waited. No use spoiling a pretty face like mine!" He smiled. "Just kidding! I was actually busy watching As the Moon Turns. Sorry Mira."

Mira sighed. "Do you know where the brooch you've been working on is? The customer who ordered it has come to pick it up."

"Oh sure, no problem." Julius walked behind the counter and opened the cabinet. He looked through them and retrieved the brooch. "Here. I hope you enjoy it." He winked at Luna. She blushed.

"Oh this isn't actually for me. This is my sister Candace's birthday gift." Luna giggled like an idiot.

"Really?" Julius said, interested.

"Oh, yes. Me and my sister- I'm Luna by the way- live and work at the tailor shop with our grandma. We're both learning how to sew from her. Maybe you could come and visit some time?" Luna couldn't stop smiling.

"I think I will visit. I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

"That would be wonderful!" said Luna, a little over-enthusiastic.

"Great."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" Luna waved and exited.

Later at dinner that night, Luna couldn't stop babbling about Julius. "…and then he smiled at me and said he'd come over tomorrow! Can you believe it? I think he likes me! He's just like a fairy tale prince! Oh, I hope he sweeps me off my feet when we get married! He's my Romeo," swooned Luna.

"Luna, don't you think you're thinking a little too far in the future?" Shelly asked.

Luna looked annoyed. "No, of course not! Don't you think so too?"

"Um... Candace how was your day?" said Shelly.

Candace stared at her food. "…Gill came again today. He wouldn't leave until I talked to him. Not that I did much talking. I told him we were closed for the day but… he wouldn't take no for an answer," she said sadly.

Luna snapped to attention. "He came by again? Why didn't you tell him off?" Luna already knew the answer to this but she asked anyway.

"I…" Candace stuttered, flustered.

"Luna, you already know why! Candace dear, are you not hungry?" asked Shelly.

"Um…no, I'm not hungry. I think I'll go to bed."

"Well, if Candace is going to bed then so am I. Who else will scare away all the monsters under her bed?" Luna teased. Her mind, however, was on much more important matters. Gill would regret the day he decided to coerce her sister to a date…


	3. Winter 9th

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for taking so long! By the way, I forgot to mention **I do not own Harvest Moon**.

* * *

Julius breathed in the cold, crisp air of winter. He gazed across Waffle Town from the top of the church hill. He sighed. It was good to be back.

He made his way down the hill and walked towards the town. Julius had taken the day off to visit the tailor shop. Was Luna's sister Candace the same one he knew when he was younger? Besides, his clothes were getting dangerously last season. What could be better than killing two birds with one stone?

Julius finally arrived at the tailor shop, flurries dancing at his back. The door jingled gently as he opened it. The shop was warm and inviting along with the people inside it.

"Welcome to our shop! How can we help you today?" a young woman chirped. Her face lit up when she saw him. "Oh Julius! I didn't expect to see you today!"

He smiled politely. "Oh, hello… Luna, was it?"

"Yep! What brings you here today?"

"I just wanted to see all the clothes and such. After all I've never been in here." He paused. "I think fashion is a big part of life. Like, how people dress is an indicator of who they are and what they like. So of course I had to come."

"Ah! I know exactly what you mean. Is there anything here that catches your eye?" Luna asked.

Julius shook his head. "Let me look around for a bit."

He scanned the store and saw many interesting pieces of clothing but nothing was too amazing. His eyes stopped when he thought he saw blue hair. Blue hair? Could it be Candace? The blue-haired woman was on the other side of the shop, quietly sewing. Julius began to walk to her, but Luna intervened before he could reach the blue haired woman.

"Nothing interesting you?" Luna asked, her voice twinged with disappointment.

"What? That's not it. I think the brown suit up on display is quite dapper. Fit for a prince, you might say."

"Oh, really?" Luna smiled coyly. "Why do you think that?"

"Well…" Julius was at a loss for words. "Uh, all the colors compliment and they're nice in a subdued way. Also, the cut looks flattering on a lot of men." Julius moved his hands in circles. "It just seems to have a regal air," he finished lamely.

"Would you like to try it on? It seems like your style."

"What? No, I'm sort of… busy, besides, where would I try it on? You don't have any changing rooms."

"Oh, you can change in the back. Nobody's back there."

Luna took the suit off the display and dragged Julius to the other side of the store. Over there, they passed the blue haired woman. She looked like the Candace Julius once knew. He opened his mouth to speak but was pushed into the back along with the suit. "Don't be long, 'kay?" was all he heard before Luna shut the door. He stood by himself in the room, obviously a part of the tailors' living quarters, with sofas and a kitchen located there. He sighed and resigned to putting on the suit. It was comfortable and fit well.

He opened the door to the main room of the shop. Luna immediately turned to see him.

"Ooh!" she squealed. She spun a circle with her index finger. "Turn around." He did so. Another squeal of delight. "It looks so good on you! What do you think?"

Julius tried to look over his shoulder to see his back. "I think I look great in it! But…" He thought for a moment. "Do you think the color compliments my hair?"

"Oh yes, it does! It just screams your style!" She clasped her hands excitedly. "Do you want to buy it?"

"Hmm…" He looked over to the blue-haired woman. "Yes. How much is it?"

"It costs 12,000 gold," Luna said. She studied his face for a change of emotion. "…Is that too much?"

Julius frowned and looked unconcerned. "It's sort of beyond my budget for the week. I'll buy it next time." He started to turn.

"Wait, no!" Luna exclaimed. "I can take 2,000 off for you right now and sell it to you for 10,000 gold. Will you buy it?"

Julius thought about it. Could he afford to spend 10,000 gold this week? He looked at the blue-haired woman again. Why not? It was just one week and besides, eating a balanced diet was for responsible people. He could live off herbs and blueberries for the time being.

"Well, that does sound like a good offer," he said coyly. "But…" Luna hung on his word. "…I suppose I could buy it today." Luna struck a victory pose.

"Great! Do you want me to bag it up for you?"

"Oh, yes, that would be great," Julius heard himself mumble as he walked to the blue-haired woman. He stood next to her and said greeted her. "Hello."

She timidly looked up from the green scarf she was knitting. Maybe scarves were in high demand. Her blue eyes trembled up to meet his. "Yes?" she quivered.

Julius said, "I'm Julius. I think we've-"

"'Kay! I got your purchase. Thank you for your patronage!" Luna interrupted. In her outstretched hand she held a bag.

Julius gave her a pained smile. "Really? Thank you. You're too kind."

"Ha ha, thanks," Luna giggled. "Can I show you out? We're closing now."

"Oh! I didn't know you closed at… what's the time now?" He subconsciously glanced at the mounted clock on the wall.

"It's about six. Time flies when you're having fun, right?"

"Ah, yes. Yes it does." Julius grabbed the bag and walked to the door, Luna trailing him. "Well, thank you so much for helping me. I'll be sure to come back."

Luna glowed. "You serious? Not that I'd mind or anything." She twirled her hair.

Julius beamed at Luna. "Oh yes." He looked at the blue-haired and winked. "To be sure." He strode out of the shop into the dusky street, where the lamps gave a soft flushed light. The heels of his boots clicked where there was no snow.


	4. Winter 10th

**Author's note**: I do not own Harvest Moon in any way, shape or form.

* * *

The tallest building on the island, Town Hall, loomed in front of him, but he was used to its height. Gill entered it.

His coworker Elli seemed more cheerful than usual. "Good morning Gill! Have a good breakfast?"

"Yes I did, thank you for asking," he responded.

"That's good to hear. I've been baking cakes all morning and I thought, 'Well, one bite can't hurt and a cook should taste her own cooking,' right? But the next thing I knew, I ate half a cake…" Elli rambled.

Gill slowed his steps. "Why were you baking cakes this morning?"

"Oh, don't you remember? Today's the Thanksgiving Festival. See, I even baked a cake for you." Elli displayed a piece of shortcake, the strawberries fanned out on the top.

Gill's heart stopped beating. A faint "What?" was all Gill could manage.

"Oh no, it's not like that Gill!" Elli waved her arms frantically.

Gill stared at her in silence for a couple of seconds, waiting for the correct train of thought to arrive. Suddenly, his face lit up with realization. "No, no, I don't mean like that! I forgot today was Thanksgiving! I didn't bake a cake for Candace." He paused and looked at the floor. "She'll be disappointed."

"Don't worry Gill. I'll give you one of mine. I'm practically drowning in batter and frosting, so you'd really be doing me a favor. In fact, I think I baked more cakes than there are people on the island…" Elli said. "So, what flavor? I've got them all! Shortcakes, chocolate cakes, cheese cakes, orange cakes, sweet potato cakes, pumpkin cakes, carrot cakes, mont blancs, spinach cakes…"

Gill looked at her incredulously.

"Hey, don't knock them until you try them!" Elli scolded. She brightened. "Which one did you want?"

"Uh," Gill said. "I think I'll take a shortcake." Elli gave him two packages with bows wrapped on them. "Thanks," he said.

The door to the outside opened. A young looking girl with pink curls strolled in. She had a haughty expression on her face and an air of disdain. Puzzlingly, her hair was a field of pink flowers. Overall, she looked well-dressed but pretentious and childish too. The girl strutted to Elli.

"Excuse me, where's the library?" the girl asked.

"You'll find it upstairs," Elli replied.

"Mm-kay, can you tell me where the books on sewing are?"

"I believe they're on the right side."

"'Kay, thanks." She glided up the stairs airily.

As soon as the girl left, Gill turned to Elli. "Who was that?" he asked.

Elli shrugged. "I think her name's Luna."

"Luna?" Gill echoed. "I think I've heard of her but I don't think I've ever seen her."

"Oh really? She's Candace's sister, I thought you would."

"What? She is? I never would have guessed."

"They don't look at all alike, do they? I heard from Maya who heard from Chase who heard from Yolanda that Candace and Luna lost both their parents when they were young and have been living with their grandmother ever since. Apparently, none of them like to talk about it."

"Really? That's so sad. I know what it's like, too."

"Yeah, me too."

They paused for a minute, reflecting over what their life was like and what could have been.

Gill started the conversation again. "So that girl upstairs, Luna, is really Candace's sister? Her presence seems so different."

"I wouldn't know, to tell you the truth. I've only been in the tailor shop once or twice. But from what I've heard, and well, what we've seen, she has a bit of an attitude," Elli said. "Still, she is cute."

"I don't know if I'd go that far."

"Oh Gill. She seems to have a good fashion sense at least. Maybe she's more than willing to help people like me."

Gill opened his mouth, but both of them turned their heads to the stairs where they could hear footsteps. Luna emerged from the upstairs, the snooty look still on her face. Her boots made loud clacks on the floor that pierced through the relative silence of the building. Her dress swished behind her. What she lacked in size, she made up double in sass and noise. Luna swaggered over to Gill.

"Are you Gill?" she asked.

Gill was taken aback by her brusque question. "Yes," he answered suspiciously.

"Well, let me tell you something: stay away from my sister, mm-kay? She doesn't want to be with you," Luna said.

"What are you talking about?" Gill narrowed his eyes. "As far as I can tell, she's plenty happy with me."

Luna snorted. "That's because you don't know her as well as me. So I'll say it again: she's not happy."

"You know, your sister is an adult. She can make decisions for herself and if she was upset she would tell me. How old are you, anyway?"

"Hmph! Candace is extremely shy and she wouldn't tell you if she was upset, which she is. And what does my age have to do with anything? Not that it matters, I'm old enough to get married I'll have you know!"

Gill rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! I can't stand this!" Luna seethed. "Let me make things real simple for you. Stay away from my sister, got it? Or else."

"What is with you? You're acting so childish," Gill sneered.

"I am not a child!" Luna screamed. "Look, just don't get too close to my sister! Now good day, sir!" She stormed out of Town Hall.

Gill scowled and sighed. "Good riddance," he muttered. He glanced to Elli, who looked like she witnessed an execution. "Well, I don't think anything else exciting will happen today at least." He smiled half-heartedly.

They both started filing paperwork and mail and idly, the time went by. Soon it was noon, the time for lunch break.

"Excuse me, Elli," Gill said. "I'm going out to deliver Candace's cake."

"Are you going to get her flowers?" Elli asked.

"No, I don't think I'll have enough time, I'm afraid. See you later."

Elli nodded and waved him goodbye. Gill trotted across the square, and sped down the steps covered with crunchy snow, and walked down the street, dignified of course. The air in the town buzzed with excitement, but that may have been just him. As he passed the supermarket, he pondered what he would do if Luna was at the shop. Gill supposed he could ignore her; after all, there was no way Luna would do something as foolish as interrupt two people exchanging gifts on Thanksgiving. Even a she-devil would not be so rude.

Gill stood in front of the tailor shop's door and knocked, a true mark of a gentleman. He heard voices inside and footsteps coming towards him. The door opened. In the doorway stood Candace, her hands clasped in front of her heart.

"Um… hello, Gill," Candace said.

"Good afternoon, Candace. I have a present for you. Unfortunately, I nearly forgot that Thanksgiving was today, so I don't have any flowers for you. I'm sorry," Gill apologized. "But you could tell me what your favorite flower is now, so I can get you some another time."

"Oh… well, my favorites are… snowdrops," she mumbled.

"Snowdrops? Those are in season now. I'll be sure to give you some the next time I see you." Gill held out the present to Candace. "Here's some cake for Thanksgiving. I'm sure you'll love it."

Candace's eyes widened. "Cake? For me?" She blushed. "I've never… g-gotten cake from anyone… outside my, um, family before."

Gill raised his eyebrows. "Why? You're such a nice girl."

"Well…I-I'm very…" Candace trailed on. "Wait. Would you, um, like to… come inside? It's, uh, very cold and…"

"No, I can't, I'm afraid. I'm currently on my lunch break. Maybe some other time. Well, I'll see you again Candace. Goodbye." He turned and walked away from her, waving to her the whole time.

"Um, bye," she said softly. She closed the door.

Gill walked back to Town Hall, feeling that he had accomplished something today after all.


End file.
